


Someone Else's Power

by ReysJedi



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReysJedi/pseuds/ReysJedi
Summary: Charlotte returns to Sanditon for the following summer season with her younger sister, Allison.





	Someone Else's Power

**Author's Note:**

> So here goes nothing. I have never written a multi chapter fic before. What can I say the finale broke me in such a way that it has inspired this. If you ever want to discuss this lovely couple more you can find me at reysjedi on tumblr. Thanks for reading!

As the cliffside rolls past, Charlotte can’t help but recall her last carriage ride on this terrain.

When she left Sanditon, she felt as though she was leaving herself behind. She knew that this heartache would change her forever. She was parting with the young naive girl who had fallen in love with a place and its people.

When her carriage had stopped and she peaked out to see him, it was as if this girl came rushing back to her embracing her and whispering in her ear.

_See. _

_He has changed his mind. _

_He found another way. _

_He could save his brother and they could be together. _

_I knew that he would. _

Hope was returned for a blissful thirty seconds until she realized he was there to say goodbye.

_How cruel. _

She gave her final parting to the man she loved. The girl she once was retreated back to the recess of her soul. To be ignored and replaced by this new, jaded version of herself.

She thought that the devastation she experienced had lessened with time, but now as she approached the town of Sanditon once again, she wondered if she had just become numb to its presence.

Her parents had noticed something had changed within her.

“Sanditon has matured you, my dear daughter” her father had said.

“Your season away from us has made you more of a woman. More prepared for marriage” her mother had said.

If only they knew how much she had changed. How much of herself she had lost.

She put on a brave face.

She had trained her mind not to think of it. Of him.

She stayed busy during the day by helping with her siblings and the family farm.

However, in the dark, cold hours of the winter nights, she could not prevent her mind from wandering back to candlelit ballrooms, walks along the beach and clifftops,

_“Is it conceivable that we had each other wrong?” _

_“More than equal to any woman here…” _

_“I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you…”_

_ How nervous he was before he kissed her. Rambling about the weather. Asking about her family. _

_And the kiss. _

_How his lips felt against hers. How her heart felt like it would flutter out of her chest and soar above the clifftops only to return to him, because if ever there was a doubt, her heart belonged to him, and him alone, after this moment. _

_“I have never wanted to care for anyone but myself…” _

_“I’ll be back in a week…” _

_“It cannot be…if there was any other way…” _

The carriage jolts and she is brought back to the present. She realizes her younger sister, Allison, has been prattling on excitedly.

Her parents had asked her if she would accompany Allison to Sanditon for the summer season. She had never explained to her family what had truly happened in Sanditon. Not even to her closest sister, Alli. How could she say no when her sister was so excited to go? She had only spoke of her time in Sanditon as “the greatest adventure of her life.”

“I can’t wait to go sea bathing, and to my first ball, and Oh Charlotte, I have never been this excited in my entire life!” exclaimed the youthful brunette.

Even though she was a year and a half younger than her sister Charlotte, Allison Heywood was 4 inches taller. They shared the same curly brown hair and freckles. But where Charlotte had brown eyes, Allison had green eyes. Many boys of the village had been infatuated with the beautiful, lively young girl.

“Take care, Alli, the town of Sanditon is quite different from our hometown and so are its people. You must follow the rules of refined society. Especially in front of Lady Denham” warns Charlotte.

“Yes yes I know. You’ve only reminded me a million times” she replies exasperatedly. “But dear sister you cannot blame me for being excited to escape our dull house for an entire season!”

Charlotte returns to her thoughts once again as her sister continues on excitedly. No, she could not blame her for being enthusiastic but she would not allow her sister to be changed by this seaside town like she was. She would hate to see her lively spirit cut down.

* * *

At last, their carriage stops in front of one of the nicer houses in town. Charlotte steps out to admire the newly rebuilt architecture. Mr. Stringer had described them, and even sent some of his sketches, in his letters to her. They did not do them justice. She was filled with happiness to see his work rise from the ashes.

“My dear, Charlotte!”

“Lady Susan!” the two share a warm greeting.

They had kept in touch. Writing each other weekly. It was by her invitation that Charlotte had returned to Sanditon along with her sister.

“Let me introduce my sister. This is Allison. Allison, this is Lady Susan.”

“What a pleasure to meet you ma’am. I cannot thank you enough for your invitation.”

“It is my pleasure. I have been greatly looking forward to having you girls for company in my summer home this season. Please follow me and we can get you settled.”

* * *

Charlotte was unpacking their clothes as her sister danced around the room merrily.

“Charlotte can you believe this? We share a room with our siblings half this size at home. I’ve never seen such lovely décor. And did you see the view of the city. I wonder if we can spot Mr. Stringer at work from here.” she says suggestively.

“Alli, hush.” Charlotte blushes but cannot repress a smile. Her sister’s joy was contagious.

“Well girls. Is the room to your liking?” Lady Susan asks as she enters the room.

“It is glorious, Lady Susan, again I cannot thank you enough” gushes Allison.

“I am so glad. Allison, there is tea prepared downstairs if you’d like some before you girls head out to meet Mr. Stringer.”

“Oh wonderful” she replies as she exits the room.

“Now that we are alone, I must ask. Have you confided in your sister about all the events of last season here in Sanditon?”

“Oh yes. She cannot wait to meet Georgiana, Mr. Stringer, Tom, Mary, and the children. She is even intrigued to meet Lady Denham. She believes her to be…”

“Charlotte” she interrupts.

“Yes?” she replies, avoiding eye contact. 

“You know to which events I am referring.”

Charlotte sighs “no I have not spoken about them to anyone but you and I do not wish to speak of him, -them,” she falters. “What is done is done. I cannot change the past and I refuse to let it ruin my summer. Now, please excuse me, I’d also like to have tea before leaving.”

Charlotte makes her way to leave the room. Lady Susan stops her by gently touching her arm. “Very well, my dear. Just know I am always here to lend an ear if you change your mind.”

Charlotte grasps her hands, “Thank you, Lady Susan.”

* * *

As Charlotte and Allison wait for Mr. Stringer to arrive the younger sister can barely contain her curiosity.

“Is that Mr. Stringer? No, he is undoubtedly more handsome than that. Oh, is that him?” she rambles, bouncing on her toes while searching the streets.

“Allison!” Charlotte whispers exasperatedly.

“What? I’m just trying to see if I can spot him from how you described him.”

Charlotte was nervous to see Mr. Stringer. She had replied to his letters carefully. She had not wanted to convey anything other than friendship, but she valued their relationship and had missed him.

At that moment, she met his eyes as he rounded the corner.

His smile was so unabashedly full she could not help but meet it in earnest. His steps picked up pace as he made his way towards them.

“Oh. So that is Mr. Stringer.” Allison says impressed.

Charlotte did not have time to shoot her sister a warning look because she was suddenly wrapped in a hug. She heard herself shriek with giggles as he spun her around.

As he puts her down, “Ms. Heywood forgive me but it is so good to see you.”

“It is indeed, Mr. Stringer.” Charlotte replies happily. “You have done such magnificent work on the rebuild. I cannot wait for you to show me more.”

Allison clears her throat loudly.

Charlotte laughs “Oh, I’m so sorry. Mr. Stringer this is my sister Allison. Allison this is my friend Mr. Stringer.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Heywood.” He takes her hand and kisses it. His eyes never straying from hers.

She smiles prettily and replies, “Likewise, Mr. Stringer.”

Charlotte cannot help but smile. She is sure to have a great summer season with her sister and friends by her side.

She links arms with her sister as they head down the street. Listening eagerly and giggling together as Mr. Stringer points out his favorite features of the new buildings.

Further down the road, in the opposite direction, a certain gentleman stands in the middle of the street. He had been on an errand for his fiancé when he had heard a familiar laugh.

It struck him in the chest like an opponent’s punch.

_Charlotte?_

It can’t be. All of his drinking had led to him hearing things.

His surroundings seemed to be in slow motion as he searches the streets hungrily.

His eyes find her immediately. He blinks rapidly.

_She is here. Mere meters away. Right in front of him._

His chest constricts as he watches her laugh.

Her beauty must have faded in his memory for she is even more breathtaking than he recalled. Or perhaps he had been haunted by her expression the last time he had seen her. Eyes red with tears. Features plagued with the hurt he had caused.

Yes, this Charlotte in front of him seemed to be free of this pain. She was smiling and laughing and she was being spun around by… is that blasted, Mr. Stringer?

Indeed.

He continued to watch as Charlotte introduced him to a young lady that somehow looked familiar. Then they continued merrily as a threesome down the road.

_She was here? In Sanditon? _

He watched as she walked away. His eyes unwilling to let her out of his sight. Afraid that if he did, he would lose her once more.

His shoulder was brushed by a stranger.

“Excuse me, sir.”

“Apologies.” He replied and realized he had stopped in the middle of the street.

As he made his way across the street, he watched as she disappeared around a corner. And just like that she was gone. Along with the jolt of life in his heart.

The errand for his fiancé had been completely forgotten. He had a new destination in mind- the tavern.


End file.
